


Call's Calling

by Tish



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Call seeks her place in the universe.





	Call's Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/gifts).



> From the beautiful prompts:  
> Call: truth, sacrament, curiosity, slow realization

The candles bend and flicker with the breeze, but return with a steady, bright light.   
Call sits in the chapel watching and thinks how she could bend to His will, then return steady and strong.

Man was made in His image. Yet, what is the image of God? She thinks it's not a physical image, but rather one of Love and Truth. Yearning, seeking, growing, demonstrating with acts and words.

Call was made in Man's image, and so by the transitive nature of properties, Call was made in God's image.

She thinks she sees the path now. She is content.


End file.
